Return Of Jonas
by BFreak
Summary: For five years, Jonas was in hiding with Gabriel. Jonas gets lucky and a nurse tells him that he could stay with her and her family and tells him that Gabriel could stay with them as well. Now, Jonas decides to go back to meet the Giver once more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jonas, a thirteen year old boy, quickly rode down the hill with Gabriel, a baby that was supposed to be released, strapped to its seat on the back of Jonas's bike. Jonas could help but look back up the snowy mountain, which was covering the view of his town. Also, he felt something he had never felt before. It was not love. It was not hatred, but something along the lines of that. There was a word that had described it that he remembered and felt before. It was guilt. That was the word Jonas has been looking for. Guilt. He had left his "grandfather" behind him and he couldn't return. Not to the world of Sameness.

Jonas continued on to ride on the snowy road, hoping that he would soon get to a town, where he could keep Gabriel's small body warm. Every time he pressed down on his pedal of his bike, he felt pain. Every time he felt that pain, he remembered that he had to find a hospital, or at least some help to heal his sprained ankle. When Jonas expected it the least, he saw a town not to far from the bottom of the hill. He paddled as fast as he could as he struggled.

When Jonas finally arrived, he fell onto the grass side ways. He quickly reached for the scared Gabriel, afraid he might cry. While he did that, Jonas have heard something he haven't heard for a long time - Laughter. He weakly got on his back and turned his head to where the sound of laughter came from. When he finally managed to, he saw little kids playing in snow, laughing and running around. One of the parents that was outside saw him and ran over as fast as she could.

Just before Jonas blacked out, he heard her say, "Oh, dear! A teenager and a small baby!"

When Jonas awoke, he felt warmth. Groaning, he sat up and realized that he was in a bed. In fact, in a building of some sort. Suddenly, Jonas remembered Gabriel as he cried out with terror, "Gabe? Where are you, Gabe?"

A lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes, who was quite thin, told him with a smile, "Calm down, dear. If you're talking about the small baby that you were with before you went out cold, he's all right. He's being treated by the nurses in the part of the hospital where all small children goes. He's quite a fuss, mind you."

Jonas tried to get up as he hurriedly told her, "It's probably because I'm not there! I was the one who gave him a memory of a boat on the water during a calm night, and if I'm not around, he's always like that!"

The lady pushed down Jonas lightly onto the bed by his shoulder, as she questioned him with suspicion, "What do you mean you 'gave him memory'? Aren't you around from here?"

Suddenly, Jonas realized that he saw all the colors at the same time. He took one more look at the lady as he asked, "You mean that I'm not in the world of Sameness anymore? You mean that there's things like love here?"

The woman looked at Jonas with great confusion before she started to laugh. "Yes, dear. There are things called love. We parents have responsibility of loving our children," she explained. Jonas suddenly started to feel guilty once more as he fell on his back onto the bed. The woman asked him, "Did something happen?"

Jonas's eyes filled with tears at the memory of The Giver as he explained, "No. Not if you don't count having to leave someone you love behind you, that is."

The woman told him, "My name is Jenna Trobell. Tell me what's wrong."

Jonas got up once more as he told her, "Before I tell you what happened, I need to get Gabriel. My name is Jonas by the way."

The woman named Jenna handed him some sort of woods with cottons of some sort wrapping parts of it as she said, "Well, Jonas, if you want to get Gabriel, you'll have to use these to help you get around. You have to put them under your arms for support. You had a sprained ankle, so you have a cast on you."

Jonas nodded as he used something he have never used before. Even before he knew it, he was getting used to using these objects to support himself. When he finally got to where Gabriel was, he realized every single child had light colored eyes. Started, Jonas called, "Gabe? Where are you?" Suddenly, a sound of fretful child started to make giggling noises.

A male with dark black hair and dark gray eyes with glasses on picked Gabriel up as he called to Jonas, "I see you're finally awake!" He looked at Gabriel for a moment and looked back at Jonas as he asked, "Does this kid laughing have something to do with you?"

Jonas nodded as he told the man, "Kind of. I was the new Receiver and I transfered a memory to him by mistake. Apparently, ever since, he would only sleep quietly and all when I was around. Other wise, has trouble."

The man handed Gabriel over the Jenna, who was standing right behind Jonas, as she was told, "Let these two stay with you and your family for awhile, Jenna. They just need some place to stay, by the looks of it." With just that, the man walked around as he played and talked with other children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five years have come and go and Gabriel have become of age where he should have been at Ceremony Of Fives. Jonas knew very well that there was a young girl who was still to be chosen as the new Receiver, but that was only one more year to go. All Jonas knew for himself was that it was good, since jobs were chosen only for the children of Twelves. Jonas's deep thoughts were interrupted when Gabriel said to him, "Something wrong, Jonas?"

Jonas turned around to Gabriel as he said, "Gabe, you can not speak of any kind of feelings when we get to a town. Especially not of love. When you're hungry when we get there, do not say that you are starved. You'll be punished for it." Jonas called, "Jenna! I need to ask a favor!"

Jenna rushed into the room as she asked, "What is it, Jonas?"

Jonas took a deep breath as he told her, "Can you pack Gabriel and me a huge sack of food that would last for couple of days? He and I are going off to our old town. Also, we need white clothes. Only because of the Sameness."

Jenna nodded and told him, "White clothes should be in the drawers. As for food, I'll go out and buy a lot for you right now. But, Jonas, are you sure about riding bike in the month of December? I heard it'll be snowing in two weeks."

Jonas nodded, saying, "Ceremonies of Ones, Twos, Threes, so on and so forth up to Twelves will be in three weeks, and I'm pretty sure Gabriel and I would make it in time. I rode in snow five years ago, didn't I?" Jenna nodded and left the room. Jonas took out his old white tunic that belonged to the Giver and put it on. He gave his old one to Gabriel, saying, "Put it on. It's for the Sameness of the town that we're going to." Gabriel did as he was told. The second Jenna had come back with two huge sacks of foods, Jonas attached a basket in front of his bike, helped Gabriel get on and they were once again set off to their old town.

It has been days since Jonas and Gabriel have been traveling and Jonas lost track of how many days it had been. The further and further they got away from the town they arrived at five years ago, the more Jonas remembered which road to use and where to go.

One night, they arrived just outside of their old town and Jonas quietly woke Gabriel up. Jonas and Gabriel headed for Anex as quietly as possible, hoping they won't get caught. One of the night guards patroling the streets spotted their shadow from far and stopped them immediately. When they were demanded for identification, Jonas sighed as he responded, "I am Jonas. I came back to see the Giver. Please don't tell the Elders that I am back and please don't tell my Family Unit. Lily, Mother and Father will be angered with me so much." Jonas looked slightly at Gabriel as he added, "This is Gabriel. He was the newborn that was supposed to be released five years ago."

The guard looked at him with shock on his face as he told him, "Then go, already! I'll just pretend I didn't see you, but I'll blame you if I'm in trouble!" He just ran off and pretended nothing was wrong.

Rest of the way to the Annex went quite easily. Jonas left his bike outside and told Gabriel to hide while he went inside and made sure he was out of sight. When he went inside, he knocked on the door of where the Giver's room used to be, hoping the Giver still used the same room. When the door opened, a tired, wary looking man with white hair and looks of old age came out, yelling, "What do you want?"

Jonas asked in trembling tone, "Giver? Is that you?"

The old man looked down at Jonas as he snapped, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Jonas took a deep breath as he told the Giver, "I'm not sure if you remember me, but it's me. Jonas." The man's eyes grew wide with terror and excitement.

The old man threw his arms around Jonas and hugged him tightly. The man told Jonas in a whisper, "Jonas! I missed you so much! Now the pain of having to be seperated from you is gone!" The old man - the Giver - drew back and took a closer look at Jonas, tears filled in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What has happened for five years was between me, Gabriel and the Giver. Of course, I had forgotten that I had told Gabriel to stay hidden outside. There was silence and it felt awkward for both to be sitting like that, facing eachother. Jonas finally asked, "I'm guessing that girl, Katherin, will be turning twelve this year, if I remember correctly."

The Giver shook his head as he told Jonas, "No. The Elders have asked me to give her trainining starting this year, though. I really hate to do this, Jonas."

"I know, Giver," Jonas quickly replied. Suddenly, Jonas got up as he said, "I'll be right back. I forgot that I left Gabriel outside."

When Jonas brought Gabriel in, the Giver looked astounded as he said, "Never have I thought that the child that was supposed to be in the Ceremony Of Release specially made for newborn would turn out to look like this! I supposed he don't fret as much, does he, Jonas?"

Gabriel looked confused as he asked, "What does he mean?"

Jonas nervously coughed as he asked, "Do you have the memory of the boat floating on the water at night?" When Gabriell nodded, Jonas quickly said, "I got that memory from this man and I had given it to you by mistake when I touched you in middle of the night because you were screaming and crying. But that was before I ran away with you in my bike five years ago."

Trying to avoid explaining to Gabriel about the entire story of that night five years ago, the Giver, Gabriel and Jonas talked for hours and hours of what they were going to do. When morning finally arrived, the Giver quickly said, "Today's the day when they give out the newborns. You may stay with me at the back of room if you wish, Jonas. But it would be safer if Gabriel stayed in my room until the Ceremony Of Fives, which will be five days from today. He is more than welcome to read my books, considering that's what he's used to."

Jonas looked doubtfully at Gabriel as he started to beg, "Please, Jonas! I want to see what books he has! I could keep myself entertaind for awhile!"

Jonas gave a small smile as he replied, "I don't see why not."

As Jonas and the Giver walked out of the room, the Giver assured Jonas as he said, "Don't worry, Jonas. No one will ever think about going into my room and no one will question you as long as you have that old robe of mine on from years ago."

By the time they arrived at the auditorium, all the seats were filled and the ceremony have begun. For hours, Jonas stood there and listened to all the names of the newborn children as they were given away to the family units. When it finally ended, the Elder announcing the names finally said, "Five years ago, on the day of one of the twelve ceremonies, we have lost our Receiver named Jonas! Because of that, a lot of terrible memories have come back to us, including the war and blood!" There was murmur going around for about two minutes, but setteled down once more as the Elder continued saying, "Jonas's family unit asked us not to give them a newborn child in replacement of their son until six monthes ago!" The Elder raised up a newborn child and cried out, "This child will be the new Jonas in replacement of our lost Receiver Jonas!"

Jonas started to panic as people started to murmur his name, slowly getting louder and louder. He didn't even think that he cried out, "STOP!" When people turned to look at him, silent, Jonas felt his face burn as he quickly said, "I'm sorry, but the Receiver Jonas is _not_ dead! I'm the Receiver Jonas!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone gasped as they continued to stare at Jonas. He looked down as he said loudly, "I'm sorry! I really am! But it couldn't be helped!"

A farmiliar male's voice was heard in middle of the crowd, demanding, "Where is Gabriel then, Jonas?"

Jonas was silent before he replied, "I can't tell you that. He's still alive and well, though." Jonas looked up to see the man that had asked him the question and started to squint his eyes towards the man that was standing. Jonas asked, "Who _are_ you, any way?"

The woman sitting next to the man and he came over to Jonas. The woman smacked him in the face as she screeched, "You left us thinking you were dead, Jonas? And you dare to come back after giving us those horrible memories?"

The Giver cried out in Jonas's defense, "It's not his fault, ma'am! I know you must be very upset with your son right now, but it was I who told him to run with the small child! It was either run away with Gabriel or have the small child Released! Jonas couldn't help it but run with Gabriel, especially after he saw the recording of the smallest twin that his own father had Released!"

The man whispered, "Is this true, Jonas? Did you really see me Release that small child five or six years ago?"

Jonas cried out with pain at the memory, "Yes! I saw it and you lied to me! You lied that to me that you sent the child away! But I saw you _killing_ it! I saw you and I'm not proud to admit that! You were the one who told me to be truthful!"

The woman - apparantly Jonas's mother - snapped, "You lied to us as well, Jonas!"

Jonas screamed with frustration as he said, "It was in my rules to lie! I couldn't tell what my dreams were about! I wasn't allowed to talk about my training! I wasn't allowed to tell anyone anything about what I do! It was even in my rules that I have to lie when I have to! Do you think I lied because I wanted to? The first time I lied to you, it was about when you were yelling at me about the word love!"

As Jonas started to storm out of the auditorium, he heard the Giver cry out, "Jonas! Wait!"

Jonas stopped dead in his tracks as he quietly said, "I'll be waiting, Giver. I'll be at your room. I just want to be alone right now."

Jonas had left and felt someone following him from behind, so he couldn't help but panic and start to run. Soon, he heard a female voice cry, "Jonas! Wait!"

Jonas stopped dead in his tracks and gulped, asking, "Who are you?"

Jonas was too afraid to turn around as the female who looked like older version of Fiona walked over, saying, "It's me, Jonas. Fiona."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jonas froze - shocked - as he just stared at her. "_Fiona_," he managed to choke out after awhile. "No way! It can't be you!" He blinked a few times and stared at her with confusion before he quietly asked, "A-are you really?"

"Jonas, do you really not recognize me?" the girl laughed. "Yes it's Fiona!"

Jonas just stared at her with blank look for few more minutes and laughed happily. Hugging her, he cried out, "Oh, man! How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"Five years," Fiona replied, rather with saddened voice. "Where were you all these years?"

Backing away, Jonas quickly said, "Out there, Fiona! Out there outside of this sticking place! I saw the world! I saw what there were before everything like decision things were passed through here! Before the Giver and Receiver ever existed! I saw the world, Fiona! It's a great place too!"

"Why'd you run away?" Fiona suddenly demanded.

Jonas suddenly became confused as he asked, "Huh?"

"Why'd you run away?" Fiona demanded once more.

Looking away, Jonas mumbled, "You wouldn't understand. Unless if you've seen Ceremony of Release done to the old people already."

Jonas saw from corner of his eyes that Fiona's eyes remained the same slightly blank look as she slowly nodded her head, saying, "I don't like seeing what happens to them."

Jonas quickly fully turned to look back at her and held her hands, urgently saying, "Fiona, then come with me and Gabriel! Come with us the next time we make a run for it if he and I need to! The world that he and I were at for five years don't do that to the old people! Or anyone! They go when they go! They don't even have Ceremony of Release! No twelve year olds are forced to get a job at that age! It's all only adults that does! They even get spouses of their own choice! And jobs of one's own interest! C'mon! It'll be great!"

Fiona sighed, saying, "I don't know, Jonas...."

Jonas noticed a figure of a person walking up to them as another familiar female voice asked, "Fiona? You coming back? The Receiver or, as that guy called him, the Giver and the Elders stopped their fight and the ceremony in giving out the newborns just started. The Elders are trying to figure out who to give the newborn to replace Jonas now."

Fiona waved a hand at the figure carelessly, saying, "I'll be right there, Lily. I want to talk to him for a little bit longer before going back, if you don't mind."

Starting to panic once more, Jonas quickly said, "I have to get back to Anex to check up on Gabriel. I don't know how long the Giver's books will last in entertaining a five year old." With just that, Jonas ran towards the Anex as fast as he could.

Once inside, Gabriel looked up from an open book he was reading, asking, "Something wrong, Jonas?"

Shaking his head weakly, Jonas replied, "No. Nothing's wrong. Except I just met my Family Unit again tonight."

"What's a Family Unit, though?" Gabriel quickly asked. "You said that to a guard we got caught by."

"A child is given a family to stay with and your parents are not your real parents," Jonas explained. "They're your fake parents. And your sister isn't you real sister either. So it's just basically playing house."

Gabriel looked down at the book that he was reading before Jonas had entered. There was a silence for what seemed like hours before Gabriel asked, "Jonas? What's the Ceremony of Release?"

Jonas froze as he said, "That's a ceremony where people being released are killed. Murdered. That's why I ran away with you. My father was going to have been forced to kill you if I didn't run with you for your sake."

With just that, the room fell silent. After few minutes, the Giver came in, saying, "Jonas, you should've run off like that. I could've calmed everything down for you in matter of minutes."

"How? By telling them that the reason why I ran was to save Gabriel? Giver, they don't know what people like my dad do during Ceremony of Release!" Jonas protested. "How are the Elders going to understand if I ran away and left everyone extremely horrid memory of war!"

Just then, the monitor screen in the room turned on and a woman appeared on the screen, saying, "Receiver, will you head to the Ceremonial room right away? And with that Jonas boy and the child that was supposed to be released years ago as well."

"Will do," the Giver replied, and the screen went blank once more. Gabriel quickly scrambled up to his feet and Giver led both Gabriel and Jonas out of the room, and to the ceremony.

Once they arrived at the auditorium, every heads turned and they walked up onto the stage and took a seat on three chairs that were empty, two of the three most likely just added before they arrived. The ceremony to giving out the newborns went on, almost as though they had not entered the room.

After hours, the ceremony was over and the Elders quickly turned to look at the Giver, hissing, "Are you sure? Jonas was the one who caused all the troubles! He should be Released!"

Jonas quickly snapped in just as quiet tone, "And what? Have these people remember what snow is as well? I have seen snow, kids playing snowball fights, kids actually being able to go outside of the town! People falling in love! Nothing being so restricted! I mean, yes, it's a bad idea to have certain amount kids in a certain family due to risk of becoming poor and starving, but at least people should have the right to fall in love and at least experience it instead of having people walk around like robots!"

Fiona's voice suddenly snapped, "Is that what you've been doing all this time, Jonas? Sneaking out of this town just to say forbidden words?"

The Elders, Giver, Gabriel and Jonas quickly turned their heads to look at Fiona, who was at the bottom of the stage, and Jonas replied, "No. But let me ask you this, Fiona. Don't you care deeply about the Old?" When Fiona nodded slowly, confused, Jonas continued, "If you feel attached to one person or more, and care to the extremes about them, that's basically the same thing as love. Don't you get it? These Elders are keeping everyone from feeling! Getting hurt in life is what it's all about! But no one here can experience it because of the stupid Sameness!"

"Jonas!" Gabriel complained. "They have a reason, don't they?"

Jonas turned to look at Gabriel, asking, "Didn't you have fun playing with other kids, Gabe? In the snow and all? Not being ordered around what to do as well as not getting hit just because you make mistakes?" When Gabriel nodded, Jonas said, "At this place, there no snow. No feelings or emotions. Not even what you experienced of love, Gabe! They don't even allow that word like it's an omen! If anything at all, it's laughter." Jonas turned to look at Fiona with pleading eyes, saying, "Fiona, come with me and Gabe! Next time we go back, out of here and away from the Sameness, come with us! You won't have to suffer through Releasing the old people!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Fiona could reply, Jonas's family unit came up. Jonas's father hissed, "Jonas! What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think you were doing when I was questioning you five years ago?" Jonas hissed back. "In my rules, it read that if I was to ask any question to anyone, every question asked by me will be answered truthfully and without lies! You lied to me about the Ceremony of Release!"

When Jonas's father didn't seem to know how to reply, Lily said, "Jonas! Please! Just stay and get a spouse! It'll be just easier for you!"

Jonas sadly looked at Lily, saying, "Sorry, sis, but I've seen too much. I've had so much fun at age of 13 all the way to now, age of 18. I'm officially an adult. Not that you'd know, any way, seeing you're probably already being forced to work. I have four more years of school to attend to actually get a job. I get to make my own choices, and after doing that for five years, I can't come back here and have people make choices for me. Like they control my life. I can't see that in other people's lives, Lily. I belong out there in the world where the Sameness doesn't exist. And there's someone I care about too much to see her going through this."

Jonas couldn't bring himself to look at Fiona as Lily said, "Jonas, please. I know you care about me and mom, and maybe dad, but you have to come back to us. Please? I'm begging you, Jonas! As your sister!"

"I do care about both you and mom, but there's someone else I care more truly about," Jonas said. Getting up, Jonas looked at the Elders, saying, "Would it be alright if I took one of your planes? I rather fly out of here rather than ride bike out. I took some flying lessons for about past two years, so I should be able to get myself and Gabriel out of here safely."

The Elders, now furious, glared as one of them hissed, "You know that child's name?"

Jonas hissed back, "Do you really think it's wise to let my father have access to the names of the newborn children? He's the one who found out and told me and my family unit!" Forcing himself to look at Fiona, he begged once more, "Please, Fiona! Just come with me and Gabe! If you don't like it after a few months, I'll fly you back in here! I know you probably hate me for leaving this place with horrid memories such as wars, dead bodies all over from starvation and thirst, as well as memories of grandparents and things like love, but you'll understand once you come with us! Please, Fiona! This is your last chance to never end another life again! They die of natural causes! They don't get Released! No one does!"

Fiona looked behind herself for awhile before uncertainly saying, "I don't know, Jonas. I have a spouse and all."

Jonas cried out, "Screw your spouse! Just come with me and Gabriel! Please! I'm begging you, Fiona! You'll love it out there! You'll love the lady who's been looking over me and Gabriel! Jenna's a great lady, Fiona! Really! She's been great at helping me out with whatever I needed help with! You'll even love going to college! You learn so much more than expected! There are still so many things we haven't even been taught here!"

"Jonas!" Giver warned angrily. "Don't you dare try and get that young lady into trouble!"

Before the Elders could add anything else, Fiona excitedly cried out, "Fine! I'll go with you and Gabriel!"

Jonas quickly grabbed Gabriel around the waist, yelling, "We're leaving, everyone! Have a great life and tough luck to you lot! And to the new Receiver, if you want to leave the pains behind, come with us quickly!" As Jonas ran out while grabbing Fiona's wrist, he called over his shoulder, "Good-bye once more, Giver! I love you like you were my actual grandfather!" With just that, Jonas, Fiona and Gabriel were gone and out of the auditorium and heading towards where the planes were, a young girl with milky white eyes following right behind the three of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It took about an hour or two before Jonas managed to take full control of the flight, but when he finally managed to gain control, he flew Fiona, Gabriel and the girl right out of the town and to Elsewhere. When they landed it about an hour or so later in middle of the crowd of kids that were playing, Jonas was the first to quickly scramble out as the town kids crowded around the plane, crying out, "Jonas! You're back!"

Soon, Gabriel, Fiona and the girl got out as Jonas laughed, saying, "What'd you guys expect to happen? To leave you guys for good? This place is better than where I came from, and you all know it! Even Gabe's back. Just thought I should bring him back from where his hometown."

"Never mind that!" one of the boys cried out. "Not that both of your hometown would be bad from what we know since we know nothing about it, but it's about Jenna!"

One of the girls from near by cried out, "She's over-working herself again at! She's running all over the hospital, and she's running back and forth between there and Community Service Center!"

Another boy from somewhere in the back hurriedly said, "She should be at the hospital right now! At least that's where we last saw her."

Nodding, Jonas said, "I'll try to talk her out of quitting one of the two places, then."

As Jonas led Fiona, the girl and Gabriel to the hospital, Gabriel asked, "Are you seriously going to talk her out of quitting one of the two jobs?"

Rolling his eyes, Jonas said, "No. That would be ridiculous. She's never gonna give up on helping people. If she's not gonna give up, do you seriously think she's going to listen to anyone talking her into quitting?" He suddenly turned to look at the young girl that had followed as he said, "If I remember correctly, your name is Katherine?" When the girl nodded, Jonas looked straight ahead, smiling widely, as he told both her, "Well, welcome to your new life. The only pain you'll feel here is if you get injured or hurt."

Fiona snapped, "What do you mean by that, Jonas?"

As Katherine laughed nervously, Jonas started cracking up, not afraid to hide anything from anyone any longer. He looked at Fiona as he said, "That's right! We're not in that town of Sameness anymore, are we?" Grinning widely, Jonas happily said, "That means my Receiver rules can now be broken!"

Katherine cried out with horror, "Jonas! Rules are rules!"

"Katherine, who's there to punish us for breaking those rules?" Jonas asked. "Who here will actually hit us? If someone hits me, I can fight back. If someone hits Fiona, she can hit back and fight. She and I are now officially adults. Both age of 18. You're still only, what? Age of 10? You were forced into doing the job of a Receiver at such young age! If someone hits you, you can report them to police to file a crime of child abuse!" He turned to look back at Fiona as he said, "The Receiver basically receives memories from the Giver. Only thing about that process is that whoever receives the memory goes through a lot of pain."

Fiona asked slowly, "What do you mean?"

"Remember after I left with Gabriel, memories of dying people, war and old people that were holding a child in a way you don't understand came to you?" Jonas asked in return. When Fiona nodded, "When the memories like war is being received from the Giver, pains from the memories physically makes you feel like you right there. Receivers have to go through the pains for everyone in that place of Sameness. Because of me, Katherine had to take my position at such a young age and take on the pain alone." Suddenly, Jonas remembered the gift of colors. He quickly turned to look at Katherine, asking, "What was your gift? Colors? Music?"

"Pictures," Katherine answered. "I saw pictures. When I look at one person, I see a still image of their past when they were young. Even from only few years earlier. Even by several days. What they will be. What they will be doing." She looked at me, and said, "When I saw you and Gabriel, I saw Gabriel as a baby, crying, in a huge room filled with babies while you were in a bed, unconscious, and covered in bandages. And then you lying on the ground, in something white, shiver, and trying to stagger to a bundle of something lying not too far away from you and a bicycle. And then I saw you two standing in middle of a crowd of kids, getting out of a plane."

Jonas laughed, saying, "Didn't think that kind of gift was even there." When they finally reached the hospital, they walked up to the front desk as Jonas quickly said to the woman sitting there, "Hey, Tracy. Where's Jenna? The town kids wants me to talk her out of something I know she's not going to listen to."

"She's in room 232, treating a patient at the moment, Jonas," the woman, Tracy, replied with a smile. Getting up, she handed Gabriel a piece of candy, saying, "Here you go, Gabriel. Just don't tell Jenna I gave you that. Otherwise, she's going to make a fuss."

Gabriel smiled brightly as he took the candy, saying, "Thanks, Tracy!" Jonas led Gabriel, Katherine and Fiona to room 232 as Gabriel popped the candy into his mouth. As Gabriel quickly hid the candy on one side of his mouth, he nodded at Jonas to say it was safe enough to approach Jenna at that point.

As they reached the door, Jonas knocked before opening. At the sight of Jenna working with the patient, Jonas waited patiently, but once Jenna was done not too long later, Jonas said, "Jenna, I don't mean to impose this on you, but I have to ask for another favor."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Let me get this straight," Jenna said once she got Jonas, Fiona, Gabriel and Katherine into the staff room. "You want me to take in these two girls as well?"

"C'mon, Jenna!" Jonas begged. "Please! Fiona can help out at the hospital! If not, she can go work at that place where the old people are!" Turning to look at Gabriel, he asked, "What's that placed called?"

"Nursing Home for Elderly," Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes.

Jonas cried, "Yeah! That place! Fiona loves working with the old people! She can learn the way of how people around here do it in terms of taking care of the old! Please, Jenna?"

"What about the other child, Jonas?" Jenna asked.

Gabriel, Jonas and Fiona all looked at Katherine as Jonas slowly said, "I can take care of the kid. If I managed to take care of Gabriel with a bit of your help, I should have no problem taking care of Katherine. She's already ten years old, any way."

"What about that other girl?" Jenna protested. Quickly turning to look at Fiona, Jenna apologetically said, "Not to be rude, dear."

Jonas rolled his eyes, replying, "Fiona can take care of herself. She just needs a place to stay and I can help her out with studies. She and I are the same age, Jenna. Any way, I just can't abandon my old childhood friend like this, letting her wander clueless and no place to stay."

Jenna looked indecisive as Fiona got up, sighing, as she told Jonas, "It's okay, Jonas. I'll manage to find some place."

Jonas quickly grabbed her wrist as he pleaded, "Please, Fiona! Don't go! Not yet!"

Jenna got up as she said, "Fiona dear, sit back down. Jonas, Let me talk to you somewhere else privately. Gabriel, keep the young ladies company." As Jonas quickly got up and followed Jenna, she asked him quietly once they were out of earshot, "Do you have feelings for that girl? Fiona was it?"

Jonas felt his face become warm as he stuttered, "N-no! She's j-just a friend!"

Jenna chuckled, saying, "I see, but your face is flushing bright red, dear." She smiled at him, saying, "Alright, then. She and that little girl can stay at my place as well, but you and that Fiona child will have to find part time jobs."

Jonas looked confused as he asked, "Me? I need to find a part time job as well?"

"Preferably same place as her," Jenna replied with a nod. "She'll need help. She came from the same place as you, didn't she? That place called Sameness or something like that? And, any way, I want you to help support her and that little girl, and make a little money for yourself and Gabriel."

Nodding, Jonas muttered, "Alright. I'll pitch in on helping her out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Several days have gone by and Jonas managed to find a part time job at a flower shop with Fiona. All Fiona have asked when they first applied was, "Why do we have to go through this?"

"To earn some money to try and make a living starting now," Jonas replied. "Oh, and I made up some junk for your college applications and you managed to get accepted into my college as well." Looking up, he added, "Just to let you know, start saving up money and spend it on only food and clothes that you and Katherine will need. I'll help out with the money situation since you and I will also need to pay our school tuition. We'll probably earn enough to pay school for this year's if we work hard for next few months in this store alone. If we end up needing more money, just leave it to me and I'll find us another job with higher pay."

Fiona looked surprised for a split second before she started to look as though she felt guilty, saying, "Jonas, you don't have to go through all this trouble for me."

Jonas looked away as he felt his face starting to get warm again, saying, "I want to, alright? We've known each other for really long time. And I have five years worth of experience in this world than you do. You've been stuck with the Sameness rule for all these years. I haven't ever since we turned age of twelve. I was involved in the similar things as I've seen in this part of the world since six years ago, any way."

Jonas heard Fiona give a small laugh, saying, "Alright, alright. Thanks, Jonas." When Jonas looked up at her, she was looking around with amazed look as she said, "You know, I didn't realize that there were actually weird colors."

"They're not weird," Jonas replied. "They're normal. The reason why the Elders put only one color in the Sameness is to keep everyone from trying to decide what color to wear. The reason why there's only one type of clothes is to stop people from obsessing over which clothes they should wear. The stuffed comfort toys, those animals are real. We just don't see them in the Sameness because the Elders don't want us to see what there once were. Don't you see, Fiona? They've been controlling our lives. I cared too much about you to see you go through that without thinking, doing what you're being ordered to. That's why I wanted to get out of that place for the second time when I brought Gabriel back with me." As Fiona looked at him, he looked away and started to work on another vase filled with flowers, quietly saying, "I just can't stand to see other people doing things without thinking and without questioning for the reason why. It's always the Giver and the Receiver that has to suffer through everything."

Jonas could have told that Fiona wanted to ask something, but the store manager said, "Fiona, Jonas, you two better get going. It's starting to get dark. And here are your pays. I've doubled it for both of you this week. One thousand bucks for each of you."

Jonas and Fiona took their pays as Jonas quietly said, "Thanks, Chloe." As he started to walk out the door, he said, "Let's go, Fiona."

Once out of the store and half way down the block, Fiona suddenly asked, "What's gotten into you, Jonas? You're suddenly acting so quiet and reserved after telling what the Elders have been doing this entire time with the Sameness."

"It's nothing," Jonas suddenly snapped, and he hadn't realized how he said the words until the words escaped his mouth. Clearing his throat, he quietly said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so snappy. Things just seem to be getting to me." Before Fiona could have said anything, Jonas took a quick, sharp turn around a corner at the end of the street and headed straight for the Nursing Home, saying to the person in the front desk, "Excuse me, but are you still finding people to help out here for the elderly people? I know someone who loves spending time with the elders."

Fiona cried, "What are you doing?"

The young man, looking as though in early twenties, replied while looking at Fiona with confused look, "We always can have more people help out."

Nodding, Jonas turned to Fiona, saying, "Great. Fiona, you can work here."

"What?" Fiona asked, stunned.

"Yeah," Jonas said. "You love working with the Old. Not like how we do it where we come from, but pretty much the same. Just hanging out with the Old people and keeping them company. Sounds like a great job for you." Jonas soon grabbed Fiona's arm, saying to the young man at the desk, "Thanks. She'll start coming in on Saturday of next week."

Once they left the building, Fiona demanded, "What was that all about?"

"I still remember," Jonas softly said, "how much you love working around the Old. I couldn't hold myself back from giving you back something you love doing." Turning to smile at her, "And if it's the money problem thing you're so worried about, don't worry. I'll just work extra hard for you, Katherine and Gabriel. I'm sure I'll be able to find some place that gives me a good pay. I'm already getting a scholarship at the college any way, but with having to pay school fee, I only get three thousand bucks a year, so we technically now have five thousand now. I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out for you to be able to go as well as after college times. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Jonas thought everyone had fallen asleep, he quietly went into the dining room with a book in hand and just sat on one of the chairs, lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't notice anyone come into the dining room, but jumped with a startle when Jenna's voice tiredly asked, "Jonas? Something the matter?"

Jonas looked up tiredly, and, yawning, he said, "Don't worry, Jenna. Nothing that I can't solve on my own."

"Something's been on your mind since you brought those two young ladies over from that place that you're from," Jenna said as she sat in front of him. "Talk."

Shaking his head quickly, he snapped, "Sorry, but no! I'm not saying anything!"

Jenna shrugged and said rather carelessly and calmly, "Okay, then. Your loss in getting to talk."

Jonas tried to hold back, but after a minute or two of silence, he couldn't take it. He said, "It has more to do with Fiona than Katherine."

Jenna tried to hide the smile of triumph as she said, "Mm-hmm. What about her?"

"It's just I've thought of her more than as a friend since I became a Receiver," Jonas said. He soon quickly added, "A Memory Receiver. Memory Holder. Whatever you want to call it for the person who holds terrible and wonderful memories to keep a town or village quote-on-quote protected."

"Go on," Jenna said patiently. When Jonas looked up at Jenna's face, he noticed a sly smile. He stared at her with slight disgust as she laughed when she caught his eyes, asking, "What?"

Jonas snapped, "Nothing! Just can't believe you actually did the not caring act on purpose to get me to start talking!"

Jenna only chuckled as she said, "Well, at least you admitted that you like that girl more than as a friend. Just let her get used to the new things around her first. Once you think she's ready, tell her. Okay?" All Jonas could do was nod slightly in response, and Jenna, getting up, patted his shoulder, saying, "Now go get some sleep, Jonas."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the morning, as Jonas drove himself and Fiona to their college, Fiona asked, "Why don't people here ride bikes?"

"That's usually for exercise," Jonas explained. Jonas parked the car in one of the free spaces and, getting out after turning off the engine, said, "Let's go. We need to get you your schedule and your dorm number."

As Jonas and Fiona walked through the campus, passing by students as they went, Fiona was looking around with astonishment. She soon asked, "What's this place?"

"College," Jonas explained. "The professors, or teachers as we used to call them when we were little kids, expects everyone to meet their deadline on the dot, so you don't make the deadline, the professors here won't take any work you try to hand in. It's other on time, sick or not, or get a zero and fail that assignment. Period. No questions asked."

Fiona looked startled as she snapped, "Are you crazy?"

Looking over his shoulder, he said, "That's life, Fiona. We're getting for the real world."

Some of the students from a nearby tree looked up as Fiona and Jonas passed by, and one of them called over, "Finally manage to get yourself a girlfriend, Jonas?"

As the group laughed, Jonas just simply smiled as he snapped playfully, "Shut up, Larry! She's an old friend from the town I lived before here!"

Getting closer to the building, Fiona asked, "Who were those people?"

"Just some friends I made from several classes here," Jonas explained. "Like Calculus, Euro History, Organic Chemistry, and Art." As soon as they entered the school building, they turned left and right, and took awhile before they reached the main office. When they did, Jonas said, "My friend Fiona, uh," looking at Fiona, "Ta...ssn...er...?" As Fiona nodded slightly with confusion, Jonas continued, "Just started school here, and we were wondering where we could get her schedule and her dorm number."

Few people looked up and raised their eyebrows as one of them asked, "You don't even know your friend's last name?"

"Do you know your parents' birthdays and age by heart?" Jonas shot back.

"Point taken," one of the men in the office said and handed Fiona several sheets of papers. "Don't lose those, Miss Tassner. We can make few more copies for you, but just better to save trees than to kill them."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As weeks seemed to dread on, Fiona's progress in the new world was getting better. While Jonas was doing homework with a group of his friends under a tree, as usual, now joined by Fiona, Gabriel and Katherine came running up with huge smiles on their faces, Gabriel crying out, "Fiona! Jonas!"

The entire group looked up and Jonas quickly put down his things on the ground as he got up. He cried out, "Gabe! What are you and Katherine doing here? I told you guys that Fiona and I'll visit on weekends, didn't I? It's not like I can't drive!"

As Katherine started to look around curiously, Gabriel laughed. "So? Jenna said it was a good idea of me and Katherine visiting you guys." Gabriel looked at Katherine, adding, "And we thought it would be nice to pay you two a visit since you guys barely pay is any whenever you guys are at school."

"Well, I say it's not a good idea. Fiona and I have to scram soon to our afternoon classes in a few minutes, and we have to go to one of my friends' dorm rooms for a study group," Jonas snapped, but soon sighed. Giving them a hug each, he said, "Thanks for the thought, though, you two." Smiling, he asked, "Gabe, how about tonight, you crash with me and my roommate? And, Katherine, how about you crash with Fiona and _her_ roommate? I don't think either of them will mind you two crashing with us at our dorm rooms after study group session."

Gabriel nodded, quickly saying, "Sure, sure. Whatever. That'd be nice."

Frowning, Jonas kept his eyes on Gabriel as he told Katherine, "Katherine, run off to Fiona. I'll be with you two in a few. I have to talk to Gabriel about something." Katherine just looked at them, confused, and ran off to where Fiona and the others were. Once Jonas was sure she was out of earshot, Jonas snapped, "What's wrong? Something's going on. I can tell."

"It's Jenna," Gabriel quickly replied, suddenly looking terrified. "Katherine doesn't know about it, since she was out playing with kids her age, but I stopped by Jenna's place so I can get some things that I can play with the kids my age, Jonas! When I got there, Jenna quickly shoved me away into my room, hissing at me to hide! When I finally got under my bed, I saw several feet, and there were several people and they started to drag Jenna away, Jonas! A woman said, 'Be that way, woman! Keep Jonas and Gabriel a secret all you want, but you'll be Released in their place!' When Jenna asked what the lady meant by Release, all that lady said was-!"

Jonas cut him off, growling, "They're going to kill her off." He grabbed Gabriel by the wrist and dragged him to Fiona, Katherine and the others as he snapped at the group of boys, "You guys! You guys are in charge of making sure Gabe is safe here! On the school grounds! And it has to be tonight! Understood?" When the boys nodded and were about to ask a question, he growled at Fiona and Katherine, "And you two are to stay in the dorm room and not to leave! Fiona, you better cancel your end of the study group session, because I'm not risking your life to our old town! They've already taken Jenna, and they're going to Release her once they get to the town with her! A few Elders already went to Jenna to try and find me and Gabe, and they've failed. Now that they have Jenna and going to Release her, it's about time I returned again to give her a hand. And it's going to be a good opportunity to help the Giver out of there and help him since he's the closest I had to having a grandfather. If they want me and Gabe, we're going to be ones that they take. Not Jenna."

"Release? What's a release?" one of the boys asked, but Fiona and Katherine looked terrified as they cried out at the same time, "No! They're going to Release that nice lady? Please tell us you're just joking!"

"I'm dead serious," Jonas told both Katherine and Fiona gravely, and then he turned to his friends, saying, "I'll explain it to you guys some other time. Just make sure no one takes Gabe when they come looking for him here." With that, he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once more, Jonas found himself in the helicopter he got from the town of Sameness. As two guards approached him, he barked, "Back off! Where did the Elders take a woman from outside? Tell me now, for I am the old Receiver's apprentice!"

The guards grabbed his arms, snapping, "Are you Jonas?"

Jonas stepped on their foot as hard as he could, yelling furiously, "I asked where the Elders took the woman from the outside, you bastards! I expect answers! Or do you want me to transfer memory of dead bodies from wars to you?"

One of the guards that have grabbed him yelped with pain while the other tried to cover up his fear, saying, "We were told to bring you to be Released, Jonas!"

Jonas punched the man across his face, hissing angrily, "I'm not going to be Released! You hear? Now where did they take the woman? I'm not letting anyone Release my guardian!"

Now, everyone in the town started to gather as the guard that Jonas had punched yelled, "You will come with us immediately to be Released, Jonas!"

Jonas roared with anger, "I said I'm not gonna be Released because I'm returning to that woman's town with her! She actually treated me like a decent human being! Now tell me where she was taken to before I go to the Giver to demand the information out of him!"

A female came forward as the familiar voice came out of her mouth, "Jonas, what's with you? Ever since you've left, you've changed a lot. You know that? You're not the same Jonas that we all knew once in our lives when you used to live here. Just give up on that lady and give up on your life. Please. It'll make it easier for all of us."

Before the guards could have grabbed Jonas by his arms, he lunged for the girl and wrapped his hands around her neck, hissing, "You know where they took her! Don't you?" As the girl gasped for air, he put his arms around the girl's neck and turned towards everyone, yelling, "Until you tell me the woman's location, I will be holding this girl a hostage! Tell me, this girl lives! Keep quiet, and this girl dies!"

Everyone started to look terrified, and someone in the crowd cried out with terror, "The woman was taken to where the Old gets released!"

Jonas dragged the girl away, hissing, "I'll be taking you with me, kid, just to make sure they're not trying to fool around and mess with me. You better hope that person's not lying, or you will be the one to die as well. A life for a life. Pretty fair exchange, if you ask me."

The girl asked with terrified tone in her voice, "Don't you recognize me at all, Jonas? Are you seriously going to do this to your own sister?"

Jonas bottled up the fear and shame of having taken Lilly as a hostage, but didn't say anything. When they reached the building where the Old were kept, he demanded to the person at the reception desk, "Where's the Release Room? Tell me now!"

The woman said with confusion, "Sorry, sir, but that's confidential."

"Tell me now before I kill this girl off!" Jonas bellowed. "I'm giving you a chance to save two lives right now!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The woman stared at him with terrified look and quickly pointed towards the door that was behind Jonas on his right side. Jonas pulled Lilly along as he charged into the room. In middle of the room, where Jenna was found tied down to a table with several people gathered around, Jenna's voice screamed, "You won't get anything out of this! I told you I won't tell where Jonas and Gabriel are!"

Lilly screamed with horror, "Stop! Stop everything right now! Release that woman and I die! You hear?" The people looked up at Jonas and Lilly as Lilly said a bit more calmly, "Just listen to what Jonas has to say and just do as he says. He doesn't want that woman to be Released, and it seems as though he knows something that I don't. So just listen to him and give me a chance to actually live my life completely."

Jonas growled, "Wise choice of words, Lilly, but they're gonna have to Release you too when you grow old. Their idea of Release is to kill a person off. Our idea of Release when we don't know any of this is just being sent off to some nice place with other people." When Lilly froze with terror, Jonas looked up at the people as he asked, "You guys do care about Lilly's family unit, correct? Especially after they lost their 'special' son that became the new Receiver about five or six years ago? If you care for them, you'll listen to that Receiver that came back, risking his own life, just to get back that woman! Let her go or I Release my own sister when I used to live here!"

As some people took out some needles, paying no attention to Jonas, one of the people that didn't move cried out, "Hold it! Just let the woman go! Lily's family unit did lose Jonas so should at least spare them one of their kids."

Once Jenna was let go of, Jonas hissed, "Jenna, get the hell out of the building! Immediately! And wait for me outside the door!" Jenna hesitated for awhile before hurrying out, and Jonas followed not too long after with Lily. Once all three of them got out, Jonas sighed as he said, "We have to get to the Giver first. I can't leave him behind again."

Just then, Lily snapped as she cried out, "How about the rest of us here, Jonas? You're going to leave all of us again?"

"I love all my friends here, but none of you guys understand what I went through here," Jonas coldly replied. "Only the Giver understands me. After he's gone, you guys can decide for yourselves on what should be done." The three of them headed towards the Complex, and Lily seemed to be lost in her own thoughts during the entire walk. When they got inside, Jonas sighed with relief for there was no one at the front desk. He just looked over the counter and found a button to open the door himself.

As the door started to open, Jonas heard a familiar male voice bark, "I don't want any visitors! Who said you can let anyone in?"

Gulping, Jonas quietly said to Lily, "You can run off to your family unit now, Lily." Before Lily could've said anything, Jonas quickly said, "Jenna, come in with me. I'd like you to meet someone who I considered to be my first official family member before running away from this town. You'll have to meet him sooner or later, any how."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Jonas entered the room, shortly followed by Jenna and Lily, Jonas asked, "Giver, are you sure you don't want to see me as well?"

The Giver looked up sharply as he shot up onto his feet, muttering, "Jonas? Is that you?"

Running over to him, Jonas quietly said, "Yes, it's me! I'm back!"

The Giver hugged Jonas back as he cried out, "I thought I would never see you again after you left with Gabriel the last time you came back, Jonas! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Giver," Jonas replied almost tearfully. As he looked up at the Giver, he begged, "Please! Come with Jenna and me! Let the people in this town deal with all the problems themselves! They have to learn that they can't always depend on others! They have to learn what they truly enjoy doing on their own instead of being told what to do! What to wear! What job to go into!"

The Giver looked down at Jonas sadly, saying, "Jonas, you know I want to. But these people will need help! They'll need me to lead them through the struggle! I can't leave the new Receiver with them just yet!"

"No!" Jonas cried out with frustration. "We're going to try and take her with us! If I can't get her tonight, I'll come back for her alone! Just come with us! Please! I love you, Giver! I can't lose you again! You're like a father to me! A real father! I know it still hurts you a lot that you lost Rosalie because she was actually in your family unit! That could talk to her about anything! But with her gone, and with me being forbidden here, I can tell it's a torture for you to lose someone else close to you!"

The Giver looked back and forth between Jonas and Jenna for a while before sighing. Giving in, he said, "Fine. Alright! I'll come with you, Jonas."

Jonas started to pull Jenna and Giver behind him and started to run out the door when Lily screeched, "Jonas! Why? Why do you have to leave again? What about Mom? What about Dad? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Jonas turned to look at Lily painfully, saying, "Lily, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I can't struggle in this town. If I hadn't become a Receiver, I'd be more than willing since I'd be as blinded as you, but I know too much to stay. I'm sorry."

"You don't know as much as anyone else in this town!" Lily denied.

Jonas took out a pocket knife and flipped out a blade, asking, "You sure? Because I've seen blood. I've felt the pains that no one here but Giver would understand. I've seen others getting hurt. I've seen people die naturally, not because people are forced to die through Release." Jonas cut his wrist with the blade and gasped with pain before he allowed the blood to drip on the ground and showed the wound to Lily. He gritted his teeth with pain, saying through his teeth, "Look at this and tell me I know as much as you, and not more nor less, Lily." When Lily couldn't say anything, Jenna took Jonas's wrist and started to bandage him up. Jonas looked up at Jenna as he asked, "Why do you have the bandage?"

"I'm a nurse, Jonas," Jenna reminded him. "And practically a foster mother. Now, no more complaining, and just let me wrap the bandage around your wrist so that cut of yours doesn't get infected, dear."

As Jonas sighed and looked over to Lily, he snapped, "You really want to stick around with me, Lily? You sure about that?" When Lily nodded frantically, Jonas snapped, "Then be prepared to make your own decisions and follow your own heart. Not what others tell you all the time." Once Jenna was done bandaging his wrist, Jonas walked out the door, saying, "Let's go, guys. Time to return."

Chapter 15

As Jonas entered the room, shortly followed by Jenna and Lily, Jonas asked, "Giver, are you sure you don't want to see me as well?"

The Giver looked up sharply as he shot up onto his feet, muttering, "Jonas? Is that you?"

Running over to him, Jonas quietly said, "Yes, it's me! I'm back!"

The Giver hugged Jonas back as he cried out, "I thought I would never see you again after you left with Gabriel the last time you came back, Jonas! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Giver," Jonas replied almost tearfully. As he looked up at the Giver, he begged, "Please! Come with Jenna and me! Let the people in this town deal with all the problems themselves! They have to learn that they can't always depend on others! They have to learn what they truly enjoy doing on their own instead of being told what to do! What to wear! What job to go into!"

The Giver looked down at Jonas sadly, saying, "Jonas, you know I want to. But these people will need help! They'll need me to lead them through the struggle! I can't leave the new Receiver with them just yet!"

"No!" Jonas cried out with frustration. "We're going to try and take her with us! If I can't get her tonight, I'll come back for her alone! Just come with us! Please! I love you, Giver! I can't lose you again! You're like a father to me! A real father! I know it still hurts you a lot that you lost Rosalie because she was actually in your family unit! That could talk to her about anything! But with her gone, and with me being forbidden here, I can tell it's a torture for you to lose someone else close to you!"

The Giver looked back and forth between Jonas and Jenna for a while before sighing. Giving in, he said, "Fine. Alright! I'll come with you, Jonas."

Jonas started to pull Jenna and Giver behind him and started to run out the door when Lily screeched, "Jonas! Why? Why do you have to leave again? What about Mom? What about Dad? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Jonas turned to look at Lily painfully, saying, "Lily, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I can't struggle in this town. If I hadn't become a Receiver, I'd be more than willing since I'd be as blinded as you, but I know too much to stay. I'm sorry."

"You don't know as much as anyone else in this town!" Lily denied.

Jonas took out a pocket knife and flipped out a blade, asking, "You sure? Because I've seen blood. I've felt the pains that no one here but Giver would understand. I've seen others getting hurt. I've seen people die naturally, not because people are forced to die through Release." Jonas cut his wrist with the blade and gasped with pain before he allowed the blood to drip on the ground and showed the wound to Lily. He gritted his teeth with pain, saying through his teeth, "Look at this and tell me I know as much as you, and not more nor less, Lily." When Lily couldn't say anything, Jenna took Jonas's wrist and started to bandage him up. Jonas looked up at Jenna as he asked, "Why do you have the bandage?"

"I'm a nurse, Jonas," Jenna reminded him. "And practically a foster mother. Now, no more complaining, and just let me wrap the bandage around your wrist so that cut of yours doesn't get infected, dear."

As Jonas sighed and looked over to Lily, he snapped, "You really want to stick around with me, Lily? You sure about that?" When Lily nodded frantically, Jonas snapped, "Then be prepared to make your own decisions and follow your own heart. Not what others tell you all the time." Once Jenna was done bandaging his wrist, Jonas walked out the door, saying, "Let's go, guys. Time to return."


End file.
